1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method for determining whether or not storage is unauthorized and performing fraud handling processing, and a computer readable medium storing a data processing program capable of causing a data processing apparatus to determine whether or not storage placed in the data processing apparatus is unauthorized and to perform fraud handling processing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a hard disk (also called HDD) has been used as a storage medium for retaining image data, etc., in an apparatus such as a copier or a printer. If HDD is stolen, the HDD is connected to another apparatus, whereby the image data, etc., retained in the HDD can be printed.